Back In Time
by HPlover234
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron go back in time to Harry's parent's time at Hogwarts. They know the future, and are trying to change it for the better. However, Draco is complicating everything. Can they still convince the Potter's to change their destiny?
1. At the Platform

My first fanfic, so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but the stupid, slow computer I am typing on. So don't try to sue me. It's not worth your time.  
  
~*~*~*~ September 1, 1997  
  
Harry arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and looked around with a grin on his face. His unruly hair was sticking up at all angles, as it did regardless of how hard he tried to make it do otherwise. His trunk was beside him, and he held Hedwig's cage as he looked up with joy at the large, scarlet engine. He was finally on his way home.  
  
"Harry!" screamed a high, female voice. He looked behind him only to see Hermione running towards him, her bushy hair in a ponytail, pulling her parents behind her. Harry looked up at them, almost sadly, wishing his parents were there to see him off on the train. As he greeted the Grangers, he was shaken out of his dreams by Mr. Granger's kind, and yet hurtful, words.  
  
"Let me know if you need any fatherly advice, Harry. My ear's always opened. I have even gotten used to receiving owls from Hermione, and your beautiful owl is always welcome at my doorstep." As Harry thanked Mr. Granger, he was shocked at the unfairness of it all. Sure, his father had died a noble death, but he wished today that Mr. Granger had never needed to say such a word. He wished his father was there with him that day, seeing him off as proudly as Mr. Granger was Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~ September 1, 1967  
  
James Potter was standing at Platform 9 ¾, wishing his parents a good year, when he heard a voice behind him. "James, you have GOT to see what I got from Zonko's for this next term." James turned around to come face-to-face with Sirius Black, his best friend. As Mrs. Leanna Potter saw Sirius, she engulfed him in a motherly hug. "Sirius, LOVELY to see you again." She gushed. Sirius grinned back at her. "Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Potter." As James and Sirius fell into conversation about their annual prank, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black fell into conversation as well, as did Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. All were so engulfed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the Lupins approaching them.  
  
Remus was pale, and much thinner than he had been the summer before, and James and Sirius gave him a sympathetic look as he settled down into their conversation. "So sorry I couldn't make it last night, Rem." James said in a quiet tone. "Mum wouldn't let me, because it was too close to September 1. She couldn't understand why I would need to see you so soon before the new term." Sirius nodded, looking guilty. "Same here. I hope it wasn't too rough without all of us there to help you out."  
  
Remus grinned, but it was not as happy as his grins were, as he was very tired. "No problem, boys. I understand, and hopefully the next full moon will be better." With that, their talks turned back to pranks.  
  
Meanwhile, three girls entered the platform, laughing wildly together. The one with the smooth, red hair was laughing in the middle. "Arabella, James is the biggest prat in all of Hogwarts. I wouldn't date him over my dead body." Arabella was standing 2nd from the left, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, we'll see," she replied. Sara was the other girl in their threesome, and her brown eyes were twinkling. "I must say that Remus Lupin is far from bad looking, and quite modest." She said. Lily looked up at her friend, and said in shock, "What is it with you two and Marauders? I swear, one of you is always talking about them. Even if they were eligible, which they are not, why would you want to get yourselves in that much trouble?"  
  
Arabella looked at her best friend with a laugh. "I swear, sometimes the Ravenclaw in you is so obvious I can't imagine what made you wind up in Gryffindor." Lily just rolled her eyes at her friend, as they took off for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
~*~*~*~ September 1, 1997  
  
Before Harry could really consider his anger, it was gone. This man just wanted to help him out, afterall. He probably didn't even know that he had offended his daughter's friend, after all. Once the four had conversed slightly longer, they were joined by Ron and the Weasley brothers.  
  
"Harry!" cried Ron, Fred, and George all at once. Harry greeted them all in turn, and managed to take the time to say hello to Ginny, overshadowed by her three older brothers. After all Ron had told him about feeling this way, he was sure that Ginny must as well. Once again, Harry met some more proud parents seeing their children off, and once again he couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy.  
  
Before they knew it, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. They were off for another year of fun at Hogwarts, and although they didn't know it at the time, several of them were going to learn more than the classes could ever teach them.  
  
~*~*~*~ September 1, 1967  
  
"The train is leaving in 10 minutes. All prefects, please report immediately. All students are encouraged to board as soon as possible to avoid the last-minute rush for seats. Thank you." The voice over the loud- speaker, a muggle contraption that was adapted for the magical world, boomed over Platform 9 ¾. Lily Evans immediately said goodbye to her friends, and rushed into the train, after promising to meet them in their carriage later. Upon seeing Lily rush to the train, James looked up at his friend. "I suppose that means I must go as well. I can't imagine what Dumbledore was thinking when he made me prefect." James said to his friends.  
  
"You're PREFECT?!?" Sirius yelled, causing people to look at them. "Since when is Dumbledore on crack? What the hell could he have been thinking?" James burst out laughing at Sirius' outburst. "My, you took that news hard." He said, still laughing. "I'm off. Don't start planning the prank without me." James said goodbye to his parents, the Lupins, and the Blacks, and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Once he was out of hearing, Remus cracked up. Sirius was still in shock about James being a prefect. Before either one could take get over the fact that the head Marauder was a prefect, however, a round, blonde-haired boy came running onto the platform, followed by two very doting parents. "Peter, dear, we must hurry. The train will be leaving before you know it." Mrs. Pettigrew said to her only child. She seemed to be hanging onto her child like a leech, scared to let him go. The only reason that Peter finally got loose was the fact that Mrs. Lupin came to his rescue, striking up a conversation with Mrs. Pettigrew, allowing the three boys to board the Hogwarts Express. After hurried goodbyes, the boys boarded just as the train was about to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Arabella and Sara were sitting in a compartment near the back of the train, talking to each other loudly over packs of Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans. They were talking, like most of the other girls on the train where, about the Marauders. Everyone girl at Hogwarts seemed to be madly in love with them. ".And Sirius' eyes are to DIE for. Why was he allowed to get that hot?." Arabella was saying. Sara, meanwhile, was whispering under her breath about Remus' hair, and both were having a very satisfactory time.  
  
Little did either of the groups know, however, that 1967 would be a school year like no other, and that they were about to learn much more than magic behind the doors of Hogwarts.  
  
So, what did you think? Did you like it? Press the REPLY button and let me know!! Should I continue? Is it worth it?? 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

An Author's Note: Thanks to my first three reviewers. This chapter would never be up without you all. Also, for any fans of my story, if you email me at hplover234@myfastmail.com I will let you know when my next chapter is posted. Thanks to all of you for your support of this fanfic, as it is my first, and I am still hoping for plenty of feedback. Any suggestions are more than welcome, and I'll consider every suggestion my readers give me. So read on, enjoy, and PLEASE review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, it all belongs to JKR the Great. So don't sue me, please.  
  
FANFIC HERE(  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the first empty carriage that they found, Harry throwing all his stuff down on the floor quickly. Midway through Hermione's reprimand, Draco Malfoy strode into the carriage. He made a face, but before he could make his usual remark, Harry was on his feet, his wand pointed in Draco's direction. "Don't even start with it, Malfoy, or I'll hex you until you're on the floor." While Malfoy was trying to think of the best way to retort, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room. Hermione only just managed to sustain Harry until Malfoy said in his snearing voice, "Don't bother holding him, mudblood. I can take on the orphan scarhead on my own, thanks." It was then when Harry lost all control.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
Arabella and Sara were having a very satisfactory talk about the hot looks of the Maurators, while filing their nails. This was something best done without Lily present, as she would accuse them of being as bad as the blonde idiots who worshiped the ground the Mauritors walked on. However, as Lily was in a prefect meeting, the girls were allowed to converse about the Hogwarts Heartthrobs in peace. Sara was talking, in her normal bubbly chatter. "James may be hot, but we all know he sleeps around. I mean, seriously. I think that Remus is really good looking, and he's much more loyal than James or Sirius would ever be." She was midway through expressing her feelings for Remus when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Remus was wondering down the train looking for an empty carriage. Snape had occupied their normal one, and Sirius was presently trying to lure them out of it. He came up to the last carriage in the train just in time to hear a voice say inside, "I think that Remus is really good looking, and he's much more loyal than James or Sirius would ever be." He had a quick laugh to himself, before proceeding to the next carriage. He had no time to sit and listen to people drooling over him. He had reached the end of the train, and there were no empty carriages in sight. Remus figured the best bet would be to go and see if Sirius had beaten Snape, Malfoy, and their friend Polsage out of their carriage. He was heading that way, lost in his thoughts, when he ran straight into someone.  
  
The prefect meeting was well underway, and people were going around saying their name and house. This was just a brief meeting so that the prefects would at the very least know the names and houses of the others in the group before reaching Hogwarts. They had already been ¾ of the way around the circle, and James had known all of their names. Being as popular and smart as he was did have some benefits. He was looking around the last few people left, naming them in his head. Julia Welker, Ravenclaw; Joe Steinberg, Hufflepuff; Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Now, could he please just leave? But the answer was no. While he had been staring around, both Julia and Joe had given their introductions. 'Good!' He thought to himself. 'One more, and I can go find Sirius and the rest.' He decided to give this last person his full attention. "My name is Lily Evans, and I'm in the Gryffindor house." James laughed inwardly. He and Lily had known each other for as long as he could remember, and she was perfect prefect material. They were both very bright, and competed with each other constantly in class. He could still remember the angry look that she had given him in 1st year Potions when he managed to ace a test that she had received a 99.5% on.  
  
Lily Evans was glad to be out of the stuffy room. She had seen James Potter deep in thought, and wondered how her friends could even think the two of them would be a good couple. It was common knowledge that he slept with a new girl at least every week, sometimes even twice or three times a week. That guy had no idea how to define the word "commitment." She had heard Arabella saying something about the carriage being in the back of the train, and was currently making her way back there. However, she was so focused on her thoughts of James the Prat that she ran straight into someone.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
Harry had finally had it. The word "orphan" had done it. 'This boy, this Malfoy, this asshole, this.' Harry couldn't think of a word bad enough. He was fed up with it all. Draco had parents. Sure, they may not be the most loving, and his father was a Deatheater, but they were still parents. One always loved their children to some degree, after all. And now Draco had the guts to call him an orphan. As if it weren't bad enough knowing it without his arch-enemy reminding him. He raised his wand, and most likely would have hexed Draco into the next century, if Ron hadn't grabbed his arm just in time. Draco didn't need to be told twice, and took off as soon as Ron grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Ron," yelled Harry in fury. "Why did you stop me? I was going to kill him. Incinerate that deatheater's body." Ron looked at his friend in worry. "Harry," he said, softly, "don't let him get to you. He's not worth it. Just leave him be." Harry looked shocked, but before he could ask him anything, Ron answered what he knew Harry's question would be. "No, Harry, I have not gone crazy. I just think that getting that mad on the school train with prefects mingling about is a really bad idea, and you could really get in trouble." Harry had to admit that Ron was correct. "You're right, of course, Ron," he replied, a bit crestfallen.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had reached his carriage, followed closely at the heels by Crabbe and Goyle. As the two sat down to play wizard's chess, Draco thought that he would sit down had have a good laugh at how horribly the two were playing. Their games went on for ever, and both always ended up consulting Draco for the best moves. That meant that Draco ended up playing against himself.  
  
Usually the three were left alone, because everyone knew that they wanted to be. And anyone with sense knew not to mess with an angry Draco Malfoy. But today, the door was opened by Pansy Parkinson, and her sly, and yet airheaded, friends. Draco looked up from the chess board, with slight anger. "Will you all PLEASE find somewhere else to sit?" He asked them. "Really, there is not any way that I can think if all of you are making such a racket." But Pansy and her friends refused to leave, and so Draco was left playing chess practically against himself with sly, plotting Slytherins in the same carriage.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
"Umph," Remus said, as he felt someone run into him. He was, at 6'1", at least half a foot taller than the person he had run into, and looked down on her red mane of hair, trying to find out who it was. "Lily Evans!" He realized with a jolt. "I'm so very sorry."  
  
Lily was shocked to suddenly find herself looking into a blue shirt. She took a step back, after getting over her shock, just in time to hear Remus apologize. "No problem, Remus," she said with a smile.  
  
The pair stood there awkwardly for about 40 seconds before either said anything. Finally, Remus said, "Well, I, uh, must be finding James. I guess I'll see you." He gave her a dashing grin, and walked off down the train corridor.  
  
James left the prefect meeting in search of Sirius. He didn't have to go far, however, before he got a clue as to which way to go. Farthur down the corridor, he could hear Sirius' voice shouting, "You annoying git! You know as well as anyone else on this train that this is the Maurators carriage. It has been for years, and it is today. Now get out. Shoo. Go find your own cabin. This is not, and never will be, the Cabin of the Smelly Gits. Shoo." And with that, James saw a tall, dark-haired teenager emerge from the cabin, shooing three taller boys as if they were three year olds. As he saw James, he let out a shout. "Prongs! Come into The Cabin. We have a trick to plan here, as soon as Remus and Peter get here. One of us must stay here and guard The Cabin so that those gits don't come back and take it." Just as Sirius was finishing his speech, Remus came into the cabin, followed by Peter. Sirius' face broke out into a grin, as he rubbed his hands together. "And now," he said, "let the planning begin."  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Once again, thanks to my first three reviewers. I'm so glad that all of you like my story. Anyone else out there who is new to this story, please post a review. I'd like to hear ANYTHING you have to say, and it'll encourage me not to give up this story. This is my first fanfic, and I'd like to make it the best I can. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be getting another chapter up before to long. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! 


	3. Off the Train and the Opening Feast

Another Author's Note: Well, I now have 10 reviews. For two chapters and a beginning fanfic writer, that's not too shabby. I want to thank all of you readers for continuing to read, and please bear with me. I've got to do a little laying of the ground before they jump back in time. Keep your eyes out for how Harry and Co. will move backwards in the next two chapters, and please keep reading!! (Oh, and thanks to Katie-Catherine for pointing out the spelling mistake. I've made sure it's right in this chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I own none of this. Not the world, not the characters, nothing at all. JKR is publishing a new book, and that is all hers as well. Ah, life can be pretty hard, but I love the world JKR formed, and want to continue it until her next book comes out, so here goes.  
  
FANFIC HERE---  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
"Hogwarts station is the next stop, so may I recommend that all students begin to collect your belongings, and make sure you are out of your muggle clothes." Harry grinned at the prefect giving the message. He was sure that it must be the most boring job, to be the one going up and down the aisles of the train giving that message. He decided to add that to his mental list of reasons never to be a prefect.  
  
Ron was gathering the things that he had brought in his bag to Hogwarts, and trying to get them, and a few sweets left from the journey, back into the bag. He was having very little luck with this endeavor, and Hermione ended up needing to perform the shrinking spell in order to get all of his things inside to the bag. At last, however, the 5th year students were ready to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco looked up in anger as the prefect opened the door. It was a stupid Hufflepuff prefect. 'Gosh, how low could you go: a Hufflepuff prefect? Being a Hufflepuff was bad enough.' Draco thought to himself as the prefect told them to prepare for Hogwarts. "Crabbe, just check-mate the stupid piece already!" Draco barked at his ally. Crabbe quickly did as Draco said, winning the chess game. Goyle looked very angry, and accused Draco of favoring Crabbe. Draco simply rolled his eyes. Maybe when Goyle decided not to be as thick as a boulder, he would see it for what it was: a game at which Crabbe was better.  
  
The three Slytherins prepared their bags for the trip up to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
"And so after we charm Snape so that he will run around the Great Hall singing, "James Is My Hero to the tune of Deck the Halls, what shall we do?" Sirius asked his legendary friends.  
  
"Hmm, how about summon their most embarrassing boxers and force them to wear then over their hair for the entire meal?" Peter suggested. All three looked at him as if he had sunk lower than low.  
  
"What was that? The stupidest thing I've ever heard. We need something mortifying for those Slytherin gits. Something unique, memorable." James replied.  
  
At that, Sirius' eyes began to sparkle. "We should make all the Slytherins confess their everlasting love to another of their house. Standing up one by one at the table. In front of EVERYONE!" He replied. Suddenly, James looked up. "No, how about just Snape, and he'll confess it to Malfoy, and during that lovely moment, we'll summon buckets of soapy water to dump over their heads."  
  
"Even better!!" laughed Sirius. "Soapy pumpkin juice." And with that comment, all four friends were laughing. It was time to pack up their stuff and prepare for the feast ahead, and the prank.  
  
While James and his friends were plotting how to embarrass Snape, Lily was trying to talk her friends out of loving James. "Honestly, what DO you see in them?" She asked impatiently for the fourth time that evening. Arabella decided to answer this by gushing about Sirius. "I mean, just look at him. He's got those beautiful eyes, and he's so fit and muscular. And he's so nice, and his name is romantic, and." At this point, Lily looked at her friend as if she were crazy. "Ok, Arabella, Sirius Black is NOT a romantic name."  
  
Arabella looked taken aback. "But Lily, listen to it: Arabella Black. It rings like bells in your mouth!" Lily immediately looked as if she had swallowed a lemon. "Arabella! I swear, get over the guy. Why does all of Hogwarts fawn over him? He's a prat. An arrogant prat, ok?"  
  
As Lily was raving about what a prat Sirius was, Sara piped in. "But, Lily, I know a guy who's not a prat at all." Lily looked up at her quiet friend. "At least there's one who's sensible enough not to fall in love with one of James' loud, bolsterous." but exactly how she was planning on finishing was never heard, as Sara interrupted, "Remus is just totally the guy for me. I mean, he's so sweet and loving and caring. His name is so deep: Remus Lupin. It's all Roman and wonderful. It just makes your heart melt." Lily looked at her two friends. "I swear, one day you two will just blow me away with this whole 'The Maurators are lovely and kind and nice' thing. Seriously, have you ever known James and his friends to behave in class two days in a row?" At this, Arabella looked up at her friend. "You know, Lily, you do have a point. That's the best thing about Sirius. He has such a sense of adventure. And so does James, Lily. You really ought to get to know him. James is such a sweet adventurous guy." Lily looked as if she were about to burst at this, but held her emotions intact carefully. Just in time, someone came into the carriage and told them that it was time to get ready for Hogwarts. And it was James Potter that carried this message.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were finally there, and on their way to Hogwarts. They got into the first carriage they could find, and sat down, preparing for the brief ride to the castle, where the sorting ceremony would begin. The other Weasley's had long since gone off with friends of their ages, leaving the three alone in a carriage intended for five people. All their bags were spread out over the seats, as they assumed that the carriage would only hold them.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sick and tired of walking into full carriage after full carriage. Crabbe had taken a seat with Pansy, and there had been none left for him and Goyle, so they were forced to go on alone. Finally, they opened the first carriage, and looked inside. "Ah, I should have expected that Mudblood, Weasel, and Scarhead would get the first carriage. But you appear to have two spare seats, and those are just what Goyle and I need." Draco Malfoy said with his trademark sneer.  
  
Harry and his friends were talking about the Weasley's trip to Romania when Draco and Goyle decided to join them. Ron was in the middle of explaining how many times Hedwig had woken him up, when Draco popped his head into the carriage, and before any of them could react otherwise, Draco had taken a seat, taking the honor of moving the stuff that had previously occupied them onto the floor.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The nerve of that obstute, obnoxious child!! They had, after all, been in the carriage first, and now everything that they had carefully set down had been knocked on the floor! Harry, however, forced himself to think logically. After all, they were nearly at the castle. No need to get so worked up.  
  
Draco was shocked to see that Harry didn't react in any way to his stuff being thrown on the floor, but as he was thinking of taunting him about it, the carriage drew up outside Hogwarts. It was time for the opening feast.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
James and the Marauders ran up to the first carriage, bagging seats as they ran. They filled four of the five seats in the carriage, and the last seat usually remained un-occupied, for no one who had the sense of a fly would come into a carriage alone with the Marauders.  
  
"So," James said to his friends, "we're all ready for action. As soon as Dumbledore shows any sign of saying that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, we make Snape start to run around the hall singing 'James is my hero,' and immediately afterwards he and Snape profess undying love to each other on the Slytherin table. Then the soapy water falls, and that's that." Sirius grinned at his friends, "Prongs, you have always been one with words."  
  
Lily and her friends had taken an extra minute to get off the train, and now there were no carriages with three empty seats. They came up to one, and heard three male voices. Upon opening the carriage, they noticed that it held Snape, Malfoy, and Polsage were in it, with two vacant seats. It was cold for a September morning, and Arabella and Sara were sick of being outside, so they jumped at the opportunity to be inside a carriage, even if it was with three Slytherin boys. Thus, Lily was the only one without a carriage.  
  
She walked by every carriage, noticing each one was full. Coming to the front of the line, there was one with it's door casually open, and walked up to it. Inside she could hear a voice that sounded like Sirius saying, "Prongs, you have always been one with words." Lily immediately thought, 'Of course, the one opened compartment has to be one with Sirius Black and his friends in it.' However, there was no other option. She entered into the carriage, wondering what the Marauders would say.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
As soon as they reached the castle, Draco and Goyle left Harry and his friends immediately. Hermione looked angry at this, and said to Harry, "My gracious, the way they are acting, you would think we tied them down and force-fed them flobberworms. It's not like we MADE them sit in our carriage." Harry looked at his friend's angry face, and said, "I'm going to take a page out of Ron's book, Herm, and say not to worry about Draco and that git." Hermione looked at her friend with a smile. "How do you always know exactly what will cheer me up, Harry? Let's go get some good seats to welcome the new Gryffindors." And with that, the three friends rushed to the Great Hall.  
  
The last place that Draco wanted to be was in the carriage with Harry's Dream Team, but it was the only place to sit. The group sat there silently, almost daring each other to talk. Luckily, however, the ride was brief, and before too long they were at the castle. Not wanting to stick around for one moment longer than necessary, Draco took off, pulling Goyle behind him.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
James and the Marauders looked up in surprise as Lily Evans walked into their carriage. It was probably the last thing the expected, as they were usually left strictly alone while planning pranks, and by now everyone knew that this carriage ride was used by the Marauders only for putting the finishing touches on their beginning-of-term prank.  
  
As soon as Lily walked into the carriage, she noticed that everyone got silent. 'Usually, the Marauders were not so incredibly rude,' she thought to herself. Immediately, however, she forced herself to reason. 'They're probably just putting their finishing touches on the prank,' she said to herself.  
  
Remus was the first one to speak. "Why, hello, Lily," he said in his deep, kind voice. "It's quite a surprise to see you here. I would have thought that you, Arabella, and Sara would have sat together." Lily looked relieved that someone had broken the silence, and smiled back at the tall, thin boy. "Well, Remus, there was not enough room for all of us in one carriage, and this was the only one left."  
  
Sirius understood at once why Lily had sat there, and it relieved him. The last thinkg the Marauders needed was a prefect to stop their prank. He could feel the entire mood of the carriage change as Lily said this, and before long they were all talking happily.  
  
Lily could feel the carriage relax when she explained to them why she was there. Wondering what they had thought before, she smiled. At least it wasn't that way any more. When the carriage came to a stop, the Marauders and Lily went their separate ways, preparing for the feast ahead.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
Harry and his friends took a seat close to where the new Gryffindors would be sitting. He looked up as the stool was brought in, as well as the Sorting Hat. Then, he watched as all the new first-years came into the Great Hall, wondering what their task would be. He watched their faces turn to relief, and the whispers begin, as the Hat began it's song. Harry, however, was looking up at the staff table with such excitement that he missed the entire thing. For sitting up there was their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And it was none other than Charlie Weasley.  
  
Harry was forsed back to reality when the hat declared "Anderson, Rebecca" a Gryffindor. Immediately, his entire table erupted in cheers, welcoming the first new Gryffindor. He and Hermione discussed how wonderful Charlie would be as a teacher as everyone from Belcery, Susan (Hufflepuff) to Zyceron, Blaise (Ravenclaw) was sorted. Then, the feast began.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
James and his friends were so busy getting everything ready for the feast ahead that they missed the sorting entirely. They always loved the songs, so the fact that they missed it was very upsetting for them. However, they were almost just in time for the scheduled "prank-time," as Dumbledore was standing up and addressing the school. "This year, we have a new caretaker. I'm pleased to introduce Mr. Argus Filch!" There was some very half-hearted clapping as a man with mousy brown hair and a scowl that took over his place stood up. Dumbledore, however, was un-daunted, and continued. "As all the old students, including Sirius Black, already know, the Forbid." and that was as far as he got. For at that exact moment, chaos erupted in the Great Hall.  
  
Lily Evans was paying attention to every word that Dumbledore said, as she did nearly every time that he spoke. Midway through his Forbidden Forest announcement, however, Severus Snape began running around the hall, singing.  
  
"James is my hero, fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
I wish I were more like him, fa la la la la, la la la  
  
He's the best guy in this hall, fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
James is the best in the world, fa la la la la, la la la la."  
  
By now, the entire hall was laughing, except the Slytherins, of course. But it was not over yet, as Snape stood up on the table, pulling Malfoy up with him. James was laughing so hard he was crying, as Severus got down on his knees.  
  
"Lucius, I have thought of this for so long, but there has never been a good time to say it. I must make it public now, in front of everyone. I have loved you for the longest time, and you are in my heart always. And so, today, Lucius, I'm going to confess it in front of everyone. I love you."  
  
Sirius' eyes were overflowing, and he was laughing so hard he could barely sit up. The rest of the students were the same way, and even some of the Slytherins were grinning as Malfoy looked at Severus as if he were the biggest idiot in the world. "Snape, what the hell are you on?" He asked. This only mad the Marauders laugh harder, and it was all Dumbledore could do to restore order.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
The feast was over, and the Gryffidors were headed back up to their tower. Dumbledore, however, had one last thing to say. "Harry Potter, please meet me at the gargoyle at 7:00 pm tonight. Thank you. You are all dismissed." With that, the tables were cleared, and Harry began wondering what Dumbledore wanted.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What did you think? Let my know by REVIEWING!! 


	4. The Book Lily Found

An Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, even when this story hasn't been updated. Sorry it took so long, and I promise that the next chapter won't take nearly as long.  
  
Disclaimer-I own none of this, I am merely adding on to JKR's world. Maybe a character or two will pop up, but I'm not claiming anything for my own, so don't bother suing me.  
  
FANFIC HERE---  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had stood to attempt and restore order, the soapy water poured over Snape and Malfoy's heads. James Potter was now on the floor from laughing so hard, as was Sirius, and Remus wasn't far behind. However, when the students saw Dumbledore stand up once more for order, he got the attention of all in the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, I trust that I will be seeing you at the gargoyle immediately after this meal. All prefects, please escort your houses back to the dormitories, and please do not forget your meeting at 8:00. Miss Evans, please meet me in my office as soon as I have finished meeting Mr. Potter and his friends. All the others are dismissed as soon as your prefect is ready. Thank you." And with that, Dumbledore prepared himself for a series of meetings.  
  
James Potter and his friends were prepared for whatever punishment the headmaster would dish out, as they had been for years now. However, this year, they were shocked to find the headmaster was still half-laughing when they got into his study. "I must say, boys, that the singing was rather funny, especially considering your relationship, James, with Mr. Snape. Please meet our Mr. Filch on the Quiddich Pitch tomorrow evening for your detentions, and let me know how they go afterwards, as it will be Mr. Filch's first opportunity to show how he handles the four of you. Your pranks are, in many ways, a part of the opening feast, and I can't imagine what it will be like when you are no longer here to perform them. Thank you."  
  
Lily Evans was waiting patiently next to the gargoyle for Professor Dumbledore to call her upstairs. She had requested this meeting with him over the summer when she had found a most interesting device, which she decided to show to him. It was a book that she had first thought was a diary, and she figured that perhaps the Professor would be able to make better sense of it than she.  
  
As James and his friends came down the stairs, Lily went up into the office. She was nervous, but held herself together well. It would not do to have the Marauders see her upset, nervous, apprehensive, or anything short of perky. No matter what she told her friends, even as one of the more popular groups of girls at Hogwarts, the opinion of the Marauders did matter to their social standing, which Lily had no intentions of jeopardizing.  
  
When Dumbledore called Lily into his office, she brought him the book right away. After explaining that she had found it at Hogwarts the previous school year by the lake on the grounds, Dumbledore looked her in the eyes. "Lily, this book is a treasure that we thought was long lost. Before my time, many a wizard had them. However, after they were found out to be dangerous, they were all confiscated and burned. Every witch and wizard then had a memory charm put on them to forget what this book did, and the man who was responsible for giving the memory charms committed suicide after completing them. All anyone in the world today knows is that they are valuable, very dangerous, and chances are that you should not have one."  
  
Lily looked at the headmaster as he said this in confusion. "But how is that possible?" she asked the wise headmaster. "This book is nothing but a diary." At that, Dumbledore simply shook his head. "I feel, Lily, that you should leave this in my possession. Perhaps some day I will pass it down to your children when I feel it is safe to do so. But until someone has the memory to what this book does, it would be wrong for me to allow a student to have one in possession." With that, Dumbledore took the book from Lily's hands, and placed it in a vault near his desk. "Now, Lily, please proceed to forget this book." And that was all Dumbledore had to say.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1997  
  
Harry walked to Dumbledore's office immediately after dinner, wondering what the headmaster could want with him. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was only the first day, for goodness sakes!!  
  
He approached the gargoyle feeling apprehensive. 'However,' he reasoned with himself, 'he could just be telling you that they have found Sirius is innocent or something.' Feeling slightly better, Harry approached the headmaster's office.  
  
As soon as Harry saw the look on Dumbledore's face, however, he knew that he was not going to be told of Sirius' innocence. Dumbledore had a grave look upon his face, and he was holding a book. The book was red with golden pages, and there was curly, gold lettering on the front that said, "My Journal". It looked as if it were about as thick as his potions textbook, and had a worn latch on the side of it. As Harry diverted his vision from the book, he looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Harry," the old man said with a hint of tiredness in his voice, "take a seat. I have something to show you." Harry sat down, confused. But before he could say anything else, Dumbledore began.  
  
"Before my time, there were many great discoveries which have since been outlawed and forbidden. Among the many such things were books such as the one I am currently holding in my hands. Because of the scarceness of these treasures, they also hold immense value. Your mother found this book during her times at Hogwarts. We do not know what it does, but we do know that whatever it did once do, chances are that your mother disabled its powers by writing in it. She gave it to me, and I promised her that perhaps I would one day give it to her children. When books such as these were found to be dangerous, they were confiscated and burned, and memory charms were put on all wizards. The performers of these memory charms committed suicide, leaving us no knowledge of the books powers. As the years have gone by, several have been found, but no one has been able to find out why they were worth the trouble and deaths to destroy. The ministry has said that they are legal to own if you have one, but reproduction of them is illegal. Of all the things your parents left to you, this book is most likely the most valuable of all. The reason I've called you here tonight is that the future ownership of this book is up to you. Would you like to keep it?"  
  
Harry looked at his headmaster in surprise. He had just gotten so much information at once, and was in the midst of struggling through it. "I.I think so, sir," he managed to say. "I mean, if you're.you're sure it's not dangerous, I would like to see my mother's journal."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the young wizard with a smile. "Of course you would, Harry. Keep this somewhere safe, and don't let anyone take it from you. Good luck in this year, and keep in touch." With that, Dumbledore handed Harry the book, and Harry walked to the gargoyle confused.  
  
*~*~*September 1, 1967  
  
Lily left Dumbledore's office with a thoughtful frown on her face. 'Why did Dumbledore want that book so badly?' she asked herself over and over. Something just didn't fit.  
  
She was so caught up in her thinking that she walked right into a group of giggling girls in the stairwell. "I wonder if James fancies her," they were saying as they walked down the stairs. "Don't be ridiculous," she heard another feminine voice add. "We all know deep down that he's in love with Jennifer Smyler."  
  
Lily's attention was immediately diverted, for just an instant. 'Jennifer Smyler.' she pondered. And as Lily approached the Fat Lady, her thoughts were, secretly, on how she could win over James Potter's heart.  
  
Meanwhile James and his fellow Marauders were leaning over a sheet of parchment. "Moony, I can't believe you finished it!" A strong masculine voice boomed.  
  
"Padfoot, not so loud. The whole common room will hear." James said in a quiet voice, trying to hush his friend. "Show us what it does, Moony," he continued.  
  
Remus Lupin looked up from the parchment. "Prongs, old fellow, we've been working on this for a year. Surely by now you know what it does?"  
  
James' eyes twinkled below his glasses. "But Mooney, my dear friend, I like to hear it being said to assure me that it is true. We are the greatest pranksters in all of Hogwarts." With that the four started laughing.  
  
"This," Remus began, almost grudgingly, "is the Marauder's Map: the best and most valuable piece of rule-breaking equipment in the entire school. And now that it is done, it will allow the Marauders to go to extremes never believed possible. And now, to the Marauders," Remus concluded, his hand in the middle of the table. Peter, Sirius and James put their hands on top of his. "To the Marauders!" They all said, throwing their hands into the air.  
  
Across the common room, Lily looked at James Potter, with his unruly hair and lovable smile. 'I'll get you some day, James Potter. You'll be all mine' Lily thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*September 2, 1997  
  
Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting in the common room by the fire. Ron and Hermione were looking at him curiously, examining, but not opening, the book on the table in front of them. "And he said it was valuable, and asked me if I wanted to keep it, and I said yes," Harry concluded, whipping his unruly black hair out of his eyes.  
  
Hermione, with her brow furrowed, showed her motherly instincts once more. "But it could be dangerous, Harry. We can't open it."  
  
Ron looked at her as if she were crazy. "You aren't going to DEPRIVE us of opening it, are you? I'm dying to see what's inside."  
  
Hermione laughed, grabbing Ron's hand as he tried to open it. But Ron had touched the book. Harry gasped in fear, wondering if Hermione was seconds too late.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I'll be updating soon! But in the meantime, Review! It really does help me work faster! Thank you to all of my faithful readers, and enjoy! 


End file.
